Final Resolution
by Na-chan1
Summary: Finished! Sequel to Complicated Life. Eriol and Tomoyo get into a fight during the holidays.
1. Aftermath

"Final Resolution"  
  
By: Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and the other stuff in this fic. They belong to their respective   
  
owners.  
  
Author's Notes: This chapter was previously Chapter 10 of Complicated Life but I decided to make  
  
it part of the sequel.  
  
Chapter 1: The Aftermath   
  
***  
  
Three years later...  
  
It was cold. Winter in Japan came swiftly without warning--just a few days ago leaves where still  
  
falling from the trees. Snow covered the streets like icing on a cake. They fell in multitudes   
  
and Tomoyo wouldn't have them any other way. She admired them in a child-like manner and tried to  
  
catch some with her hands. Her boyfriend laughed at her antics.  
  
"No one would have guessed you're the top student of Tokyo University," He laughed.  
  
She blushed at the statement and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're just jealous, Eriol-kun."  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Not exactly..." He adjusted his glasses and looked at her with a mischievous   
  
glint in the eye. "Besides, we still have another semester until we graduate. I can still beat  
  
you then."  
  
"Yeah right." There was no suspicion in her eyes, no malice, just plain sincerity.  
  
He winced.  
  
"So are you really going to go into business?" The couple continued walking down the street,   
  
window-shopping as they went.  
  
"I'm not sure. It's hard to choose," She answered in an exasperated tone. She was full of this   
  
post-graduate talk. Why can't somebody just choose for me? Are they even sure I can finish my  
  
studies?  
  
She groaned.  
  
"Something bothering you?" He asked, concerned. He knew all about her uncertainties but he always  
  
preferred to hear it coming from her.  
  
"I hate having to graduate and going to business school! Or med school. Or even taking up law,"  
  
Frustration was evident in her voice.  
  
He laughed at her predicament, ignoring the stares they were getting from bystanders. "Maybe you  
  
should have a talk with Daidouji-sama?"  
  
"Maybe. During Christmas break..." She looked pensive at the idea.  
  
He managed a small smile. "Daidouji-sama would be thrilled that you thought of asking her."  
  
She smiled too. "Okay. But only if you come visit with me." Her mother liked Eriol very much. It  
  
was probably his politeness and his honesty when the topic was about Tomoyo.  
  
He shook his head. "I can't. My parents are coming over to visit." In his mind, he was torn   
  
between seeing his parents and being with his girlfriend. But blood was thicker than water.  
  
"Oh." She tried her best to suppress the disappointment she was feeling. 'This is Eriol!   
  
He hasn't seen his parents in person for two years!' Her mind was reeling. 'But!' She looked at   
  
him in the corner of her eye and noticed the sadness he was hiding. "That's great, Eriol-kun."   
  
She hugged him briefly. She wasn't going to be selfish especially since it was almost Christmas.  
  
"I know. Tomoyo-san...I..." He was trying to find the most apt words to tell her something of  
  
utmost importance.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I'm--"  
  
"Yo, Hiiragizawa! Daidouji!" He was cut short by Kazuma and Tsubasa. The inseparable duo came  
  
bounding down the street towards them.  
  
"Hi, guys." Tsubasa greeted. A huge smile was on her face. She nudged Tomoyo lightly. "So, how is  
  
the date going?"  
  
"Tsubasa!" The girls moved away from the boys to have some "girl talk".  
  
"It's going fine...Eriol-kun's parents are coming for Christmas," Tomoyo looked at one of the  
  
shops and smiled. "Isn't that one cute?" She pointed at a black cat plushie.   
  
"Yeah. It looks a lot like Hiiragizawa-san's cat though," Her friend commented.  
  
Spinel had been returned to Eriol after the incident in Tokyo Tower. He still appeared in   
  
Tomoyo's apartment occasionally though.  
  
"Want to see how much it costs?" Tsubasa offered.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Guys, we're going in this shop."   
  
The two men nodded in agreement. A serious conversation was going on between the two and it was  
  
better if the girls didn't hear.  
  
"So, did you tell her?" Kazuma wasn't looking at Eriol.  
  
"I was just about to." Eriol gave emphasis on the last three words.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. But you should tell her now. She'd hate it if she heard from someone else."  
  
"It's complicated. And besides, it's almost Christmas. I don't want her to feel depressed during  
  
the holidays," He paused, "I'd hate to make her feel sad." He looked at the store where Tomoyo   
  
and Tsubasa where in.   
  
"Just don't take too long."  
  
"I will tell her...eventually."  
  
Yes, eventually...  
  
***  
  
It was the 20th of December when he had gathered up all his courage to give her the news.  
  
Eleven fifty-seven.   
  
She would be leaving for Tomoeda in two hours.   
  
He dreaded it. The whole tell-your-girlfriend-the-truth-before-someone-else-tells-her.  
  
The truth? He would be leaving Japan in a month. His parents weren't here for just a visit, they  
  
were here to drag him back to England. The four years were almost up. He would receive his   
  
diploma earlier than the rest, the mandatory requirements all finished. Tomoyo would graduate  
  
cum laude and he would be but a memory in the campus.   
  
He had known this time would come, he just didn't want to face it head on. Allowing himself to   
  
fall in love with Tomoyo had not been a mistake--no, it was probably the only smart thing he had  
  
done all his three years and eleven months in Japan.  
  
But how well will she take it?  
  
How well will she accept it if she finds out that I may never return?  
  
Will she even talk to me after this?  
  
There was only one statement for this.  
  
He was so dead.  
  
***  
  
"Finally!" Tomoyo shoved the last piece of clothing into her already bulky suitcase. She surveyed  
  
the room carefully, looking for anything that she might have missed.   
  
It was spotless except for Spinel, who was curled up by the door, asleep.  
  
She smiled at his contented figure and knelt down to pet his furry head.  
  
"Wake up, Spinel. You're going back to Eriol."  
  
It replied with a meow and went back to sleep.  
  
She sighed. "Come on now. You won't see me in two weeks..."  
  
The cat perked up at that as if it understood. It looked at her with its beady eyes and she could  
  
almost swear that the feline was pleading her to stay. Which was silly since cats couldn't   
  
comprehend what humans were saying. But this was Spinel. Spinel, who could tell the difference   
  
between plywood and hardwood even when she couldn't. Spinel, who visited her every time she and   
  
Eriol fought. Spinel, who spilled milk on Eriol's carpet but never hers. Spinel who...  
  
And suddenly, tears threatened to come out from Tomoyo's eyes. It was as if she felt suddenly  
  
lonely, as if someone of grave importance in her life was being taken away from her. That was   
  
asinine. Nobody was going anywhere without her knowing about it.  
  
Her thoughts were put aside when she heard the doorbell ring. Picking up Spinel, she hurried to  
  
greet her visitor. She knew it was Eriol even before she neared the door. It was a peculiar   
  
feeling; her stomach tightened as if it was home to a few hundred butterflies and her heart beat  
  
started pulsating almost twice the speed it usually did.  
  
She opened the door and smiled, "Konbawa, Eriol."  
  
He returned the smile yet she could sense an impassive feeling coming from him. "Konbawa,   
  
Daidouji-san."  
  
Daidouji-san? What was going on?   
  
"It's Tomoyo-san, Eriol-kun." She admonished him. He took no notice or if he did, he showed no   
  
signs of such. There was a pause, "Well, what are you standing around there? Come in."  
  
He followed her inside and she handed him Spinel.   
  
"He was being stubborn again."  
  
He merely nodded in acknowledgement. "Arigato."  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
Silence.   
  
"What's wrong Eriol?" She knew. She knew something was troubling him. She knew him too well.  
  
Even his family didn't know him enough to be able to decipher his moods. And she only knew him   
  
for around 36 months.  
  
"Nothing." He couldn't bring himself to tell her...no.  
  
She sighed. "Now you're being stubborn." Something was definitely up. Eriol knew better than to   
  
lie...  
  
But she had been listening to Tsubasa's lectures on being a good girlfriend. Heaven knows where  
  
the girl got that stuff from but they seemed actually true. A certain phrase her friend said came  
  
to mind.  
  
Everyone goes at their own pace. He'll tell you when the time comes.  
  
And Tomoyo didn't let good advice go to waste.  
  
"It's all right if you don't want to talk about it. Just call me if you're ready," She gave him   
  
a small tired smile.  
  
Eriol received it and gave her one of his own. It was genuine one, screaming sorry and thanks for  
  
understanding! all in one.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
And then he bade her goodbye with a hug that was unexpected and a parting kiss on the lips. He  
  
didn't deserve her, didn't deserve her at all.  
  
He was outside and once again he felt dead while his cat looked at him with accusing eyes.  
  
He couldn't do it.  
  
And Spinel couldn't do anything about it.  
  
***  
  
The train wasn't an option for someone who was taking one really big suitcase and a handbag to  
  
Tomoeda from Tokyo.  
  
First, both articles could get stolen.   
  
Secondly, they would be such a chore to bring up and down the stairs of the subway.  
  
And third, someone might get the impression that the person who was carrying said pieces of  
  
baggage was running away.  
  
That is why Daidouji Sonomi had been thoughtful enough to send a limousine to pick her daughter  
  
up together with her luggage. Add in a chauffer and three bodyguards and you get one first class  
  
land trip to Tomoeda.  
  
Tomoyo sat in the back of the car, deep in thought. Facing her were two bodyguards, both female.   
  
The third one was in front with the driver.   
  
She looked out of the window to avoid looking at the two women in front of her. They were nice  
  
people in general but she didn't fell like talking today. Not when her boyfriend was trying to  
  
hide something from her.  
  
"Are you all right, Tomoyo-sama?" One of the guards asked, lowering her glasses. It was the   
  
younger of the two, Orihime.  
  
The girl nodded then sighed. "It's nothing."  
  
Orihime didn't not push the subject any further.  
  
Silence.  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo's cellphone rang. She answered it, not caring much who it was.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"Tomoyo," To her surprise, the person on the other line was Eriol.  
  
"Ara, Eriol-kun."   
  
"I have something to tell you."  
  
Her forehead creased. This sounded important. "Go on."  
  
She heard Eriol inhale before he spoke, "I'm leaving."  
  
Leaving?  
  
"For where?" She gripped the phone tightly. She had to hear every thing he was saying.  
  
"I'm going back to England."  
  
"When? Did your parents cancel their trip and decided that you come instead of them?" She was  
  
being optimistic.  
  
"They're still coming."  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Tomoyo-san, I'm going back for good. I don't think I'll return." He had said what she had   
  
dreaded most. She had known he would go back to his European home. But it was too soon.   
  
There was a pregnant pause.  
  
"Are you still there Tomoyo?"  
  
"Y-Yes. I'm glad for you, Eriol-kun." She tried her best to keep her tears from falling.  
  
He was going to leave her for another country.  
  
What about me?  
  
An involuntary tear slid down her pale face. Her bodyguards looked concerned and Tomoyo knew that  
  
it was time to end this call before she broke down into sobs. "I need to go. Thank you for   
  
telling me." She tried to smile but to no avail.   
  
"I love you, Tomoyo-san. See you in two weeks." He ended the call.  
  
The line went dead and the Daidouji girl cried. It didn't matter anymore. Things just made a turn  
  
for the worst.  
  
It was over.  
  
~~~Tsuzuku~~~  
  
Author's Notes: ...and so it begins. This is called the fanfic that was a spur-of-a-moment idea  
  
of Na-chan that made her lose her sanity. The sequel. Review! Or not. 


	2. Lost

"Final Resolution"  
  
By:Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. They are being borrowed without permission.  
  
Author's Notes: Read Complicated Life before you read this one since this is a SEQUEL. There  
  
are OCs in this fic since it's AU so you won't understand who's who if you didn't read the   
  
other fic. Got it?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Three days. Seventy-two hours. Four thousand three hundred twenty minutes. Two hundred fifty-nine  
  
thousand two hundred seconds.   
  
It had been too long since she had gone outside.  
  
She had decided to hide. To hide from the world, to hide from HIM.  
  
Tomoeda was the perfect hiding place. It was home--it was safe. She needed time to think,  
  
time alone, away from him. She never answered his telephone calls to her cellular.   
  
He was putting a whole continent between them.   
  
It was awful.  
  
***  
  
Ring  
  
Ring  
  
"Moshi moshi? Daidouji residence," Someone answered. It was probably a maid and instantly Eriol  
  
felt sorry for her. She would be shouted at or asked to lie in a few minutes. If she was lucky  
  
though, he would be the object of distaste being shouted at.   
  
"...good afternoon. May I speak with Daidouji Tomoyo?" Eriol's deep voice contained hesitancy...or  
  
was it fear?  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"...a friend."  
  
There was a pause, "I'm sorry but Tomoyo-ojousan does not accept anonymous callers. Please state  
  
your name."  
  
He smirked despite the negative answer. Tomoyo would always be Tomoyo. "Hiiragizawa Eriol." He   
  
knew Tomoyo wasn't going to take the call but it wasn't bad to hope.  
  
"She will be down shortly." The maid laid down the receiver and proceeded to walk up the stairs.  
  
Upstairs, Tomoyo was staring up at the beige colored ceiling of her bedroom. She was still in her  
  
silk peach pajamas and the time on her wall clock read 11:34 AM. She heard a soft knock. "I'm not  
  
hungry!"  
  
"Tomoyo-ojousama, there is someone on the phone for you."  
  
"Tell him I'm not home!"  
  
"But ojousan--"  
  
"I AM NOT HOME. Got it? Tell that to anyone who calls except mother." Tomoyo rubbed her aching   
  
temples.   
  
"H-Hai, ojousama." The maid scurried down the hallway and back to the telephone.  
  
"Gomen nasai. Tomoyo-ojousama is not here."  
  
Eriol let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oh. Thank you. Goodbye." He brought the receiver down in  
  
its cradle.   
  
"Eriol? Is there something wrong?" His mother's dark head popped out from the living room. Her   
  
long hair was a lighter shade of Eriol's and her eyes were bright green. Despite being a few  
  
decades older than her son, Fennis had remained a youthful glow to her personality.  
  
He shook his head and forced a smile. "Everything's fine." He glanced at the phone briefly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, mother. I'll make the tea you requested now."  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
"No."  
  
No, everything's all wrong.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure this was a good idea, Masashi?" Fennis asked, her brow furrowing. "I mean...Eriol  
  
seems a bit too cheery lately. Maybe we should have just sent him a letter. He's hiding something  
  
from us."  
  
"It's natural, dear. This is the age when boys keep secrets from their parents," Masashi   
  
Hiiragizawa replied, shoving the issue aside.   
  
"Eriol's twenty-one. He's way past boyhood."  
  
"...that's why we're here."  
  
Fennis stood up from her sitting position on the couch. "He seems to like it here." She eyed her  
  
husband sadly.  
  
"Who wouldn't? Japan is a very nice place." Apparently, he was not interested on the topic. He  
  
instantly steered the conversation towards business and the current events. She, however, was not  
  
paying close attention.  
  
"Hmm. Yes." She nodded absently. Her thoughts were deep--all about her son. Eriol sounded so happy  
  
over the phone a few months back. Now, false cheer had replaced the genuine mirth in his strangely  
  
deep voice. He had mentioned a girlfriend to her once and Fennis could tell that she was the   
  
reason behind all this.  
  
His smiles, his laughs were all for her.  
  
His tears and sorrows just the same.  
  
What was her name again?  
  
She remembered smiling after hearing the name and commenting on how beautiful it sounded. Her eyes  
  
strayed to the picture frame on the side table beside her. It was a picture of Eriol and a girl   
  
with long-haired tresses and startlingly amethyst-colored eyes.  
  
Why hadn't she noticed this photo before?  
  
Her thoughts were jolted when Eriol had joined them in the living room, bringing in a tray of   
  
steaming hot tea. He sat down across the two, and placed the tray on the coffee table. "So, what   
  
are your plans for today?" He handed a cup to his mother.  
  
"Thank you," She replied and tilted her head towards her right. "Ask your father." She sipped her  
  
tea. "Mmn. This is good."  
  
"I agree." Masashi nodded in satisfaction after he too drank from the cup. "Where did you find   
  
such a wonderful brand in Japan? I never liked tea around here."  
  
"It's from Tomoyo-san." The words flew out almost automatically.   
  
Tomoyo. So that was her name.   
  
"A friend of yours?" The older Hiiragizawa asked. His eyes were closed while sipping but Fennis   
  
could tell the obvious interest in his voice. It wasn't every day that the most important two men   
  
of her life could talk without thinking about time constraints.   
  
"Yes," Eriol said hesitantly. It was true, she was his friend. No, she was more than that. But  
  
he'd lost her...  
  
A smile tugged on the corners of his mother's lips. "You mentioned her in one of your calls.  
  
She's the pretty girl in the picture, am I correct?" She motioned towards the frame.  
  
He nodded. "She lives next door." He was hoping they'd close the topic while it didn't hurt yet.  
  
"A classmate of yours?" Fennis was most adamant on prying it out in the open. And when it came  
  
to prying things out of her introverted son, it was something she did best.  
  
He nodded once more, still keeping his emotions at bay. "We both go to the same university. We  
  
have some classes together." Some was quite an understatement.   
  
"Hmm. I see," She said. "Maybe we could meet some of your friends one of these days." She knew   
  
that he would never refuse to such a demure request such as that. It wasn't like she was asking   
  
for him to pack up and leave Tokyo this very moment. Which was technically, their middle term goal.  
  
Meeting his friends was the short term one and getting him back to England and shaping him into  
  
a successful individual the long-term.  
  
"Certainly," He replied. It was pointless anyway.   
  
***  
  
In another place, another mother was contemplating.  
  
Sonomi hated it when her daughter was away for college for she was unable to see the girl's face  
  
for a long period of time. However, Sonomi hated not seeing Tomoyo cry and let her feelings well  
  
up inside more. It was unhealthy to do such things. It had happened before too when her husband   
  
had left them. The poor dear merely smiled sadly--no tears. Maybe it was for Sonomi's sake or   
  
maybe it was for Tomoyo herself. The younger Daidouji was strong, stronger than her mother in   
  
fact. Though Tomoyo had cried on this event, her tears were gone almost immediately. As if she  
  
had moved on. But the girl on the upper landing wasn't ready to move on yet.  
  
Daidouji Sonomi had done nothing the first time, just accept. But this time she knew she had to   
  
interfere. For Tomoyo's happiness and for hers.   
  
She knocked on the cream-colored door. "Tomoyo, may I come in?"  
  
There was a muffled response then Sonomi overheard an audible sigh.   
  
"All right, come in."  
  
***  
  
The door was opened gently, cautiously. There was practically no sound coming from the action  
  
due to the carpeting her room sported. If Tomoyo hadn't heard her mother knock or the words she  
  
had said, she would have not noticed at all. She was too absorbed in her paranoia.  
  
"You're wasting your vacation staying up here." Sonomi had preferred to stay by the door rather   
  
go near the bed. She looked around the room, surveying the place. The beige ceiling, the   
  
cream-colored door and the white walls  
  
Tomoyo stood up from her position on her queen-sized bed. She was silent, her eyes trained on   
  
her mother's.  
  
Sonomi did not blink. "You know as well as I do that time is precious. I don't want to see  
  
you wasting away. There are more fish in the sea, dear." She approached the bed and sat near its  
  
edge. "I know about Hiiragizawa-san."  
  
Tomoyo was the one who blinked. "How did you..?" She asked, but in her mind she knew Sonomi   
  
already knew something was amiss the moment she stepped into Tomoeda.   
  
"Considering how you've spent your hours these past few days, it was obvious. I'm not going to  
  
ask if you don't want me to."  
  
She shook her head. "Iie...it's all right." It was time she told Okaasama. She knew her mother  
  
hurt when she hurt. And Sonomi deserved an explanation since it was her Christmas spirit Tomoyo   
  
was ruining. "I should start from the beginning..."  
  
After Tomoyo's brief narration of the events that transpired, Sonomi sighed. "It's natural for  
  
you to react that way. It's okay to cry," She continued, "I'll be here to wring Hiiragizawa's   
  
neck after you're done."   
  
Tomoyo stifled a giggle. Suddenly her lips quirked and a genuine smile appeared on them.   
  
Sonomi noticed almost immediately and the mood in the room went from bleary and depressing to  
  
happy and carefree. "Now that that's settled, why don't we head over to the mall and go shopping?"  
  
"I'd like that very much."   
  
It was time to move on.  
  
***  
  
The Hiiragizawas ate at a French restaurant that night. They had just given up their menus and  
  
ordered when Fennis spoke. "This place is nice. How did you find it, Eriol?" She looked around   
  
the room just to show her curiosity. Their table was situated near the east window and Fennis had  
  
a good view of the whole enclosure. Several couples littered the tables, most of them about her   
  
son's age.  
  
"I..." Eriol began but stopped abruptly. This was the restaurant he had his first anniversary with  
  
Tomoyo. It was new establishment back then and the reservations had taken him hours to get. In   
  
the end, all went well. He even remembered that their table was at the western most corner which  
  
was now currently empty.  
  
"Well?" Fennis conceded.   
  
"I heard about it from Ikegami," He replied. It was true enough except that he had only believed   
  
the credibility of the place when he himself had eaten there. He wouldn't tell his mother about  
  
that though.  
  
Fennis accepted the answer he gave her, not feeling suspicious about it. It was a stage Eriol was  
  
going through and though he was not a pubescent teenager anymore, he still was fresh from it. Masashi,  
  
on the other hand, either did not notice at all (which she highly doubted) or knew but ignored  
  
the fact. He was currently not seated at the table and was outside, talking to yet another business  
  
associate. She had to practically drag him away from his office and into a plane headed for Japan.  
  
"Okaasan, what do you think of Japan? Tokyo in particular." Eriol asked, out of the blue. He was  
  
genuinely curious of his mother's reaction to the city. She had never been to the orient, much   
  
to Japan.  
  
She gave him a smile. "It's a lovely place. A bit too busy for my taste though. England was less  
  
polluted," She remarked.  
  
Eriol nodded in agreement. "It is isn't it? It's a good thing Obaasan found me an apartment near  
  
the university or I would have been late for class." He chuckled.  
  
"How is Hokuto these days?" Fennis asked, making idle talk. She, of course, knew of her   
  
sister-in-law's condition. She had met the latter while Eriol was out meeting his friends the  
  
day after she and Masashi had arrived. Her son didn't know this though.   
  
They continued talking on things of less importance when the door to the restaurant opened. In   
  
came Masashi looking flustered and irritated. When he neared their table he sat down hastily,  
  
rubbing his temples.   
  
"Is something wrong, dear?" His wife asked, concern replacing the laughter in her eyes a few   
  
moments before. This was about business again, she was sure of it.  
  
Masashi's eyes looked downcast but he managed a reassuring smile. "Something came up. It's nothing  
  
big but I have to check my e-mail account. It's important." He stressed the word important   
  
unconsciously like he had had this conversation millions of times before.  
  
Eriol nodded in understanding. "It's okay with me." This had happened before, there was no point  
  
in making it bigger. "I can eat your share too." He said good-naturedly. It was common knowledge  
  
that when 'something came up' Masashi would be gone for hours.   
  
The older man looked undecidedly at Fennis as if he needed a final sign to go.   
  
She sighed. "Just make sure you don't overdo it, all right? We still have to go shopping tomorrow.  
  
It is Christmas Eve."  
  
"Thanks for understanding. See you tomorrow." Masashi kissed his wife on the cheek and bade his  
  
family goodbye. As he exited the glass doors, a couple entered.   
  
The tall blonde was unmistakable and his companion, a short brunette was the same. Eriol recognized   
  
them instantaneously and felt a bit of relief and a bit of dread manifest in him. Both of the two   
  
had a weird way of appearing at times that were most uncomfortable. They also had an effective   
  
way of sending him on a guilt trip especially when it involved Tomoyo. Despite of that though, he  
  
felt a pang of envy slice through him. His two friends were both very happy with each other and  
  
there was very little threat of either one leaving the country for a long time.  
  
Unlike him.  
  
They saw the dark-haired youth. A look of recognition passed Tsubasa's face when she caught a   
  
glimpse of her friend's profile and Eriol caught it; he groaned inwardly. He always knew she had   
  
perfect vision. She whispered something in Kazuma's ear and the man looked around the place, eyes  
  
settling on the table near the east window. The blonde smirked.  
  
"Eriol, the food is here." Fennis said, interrupting the male's thoughts. She was concerned. He   
  
had been looking at the two people who had just entered as if he knew them, and he made no move to  
  
do anything. He was emitting a strange and unfamiliar aura that was not often attributed to her   
  
son. His eyes had that look of...  
  
Jealousy?  
  
Eriol snapped out from his trance-like state and replied almost absentmindedly, "Yeah. Itadakimasu."  
  
He picked up his fork, pierced his food and proceeded to shove it into his mouth. After chewing  
  
for a few seconds, "It's delicious," He remarked, a smile spreading on his pale face. It was back,  
  
that air of collectiveness she had noticed missing. The unusual aura was gone.  
  
Fennis mumbled an affirmative and busied herself with her food. He was acting rather odd ever since  
  
they saw each other again at the airport. It had been two years, and letters and phone calls   
  
were not very good substitutes for real life meetings. Maybe he had changed in a way. Maybe too   
  
much in fact. She did not recognize him a few moments earlier even though his appearance was well  
  
and the same.  
  
"Sumimasen," The soft female voice came almost out of nowhere to Fennis but to her son, it was   
  
about time. The speaker was Tsubasa.  
  
"Konbawa, Hiiragizawa-san." Tsubasa continued and bowed politely to Fennis. "Konbawa,   
  
Hiiragizawa-sama."  
  
"A-ah...Shinobiki-san. Konbawa. I didn't expect to see you here." Eriol smiled his usual grin,   
  
placing the food utensils down. It was the only thing he could do to stifle his sudden dread.   
  
"Where's Ikegami?" He added, scanning the immediate vicinity.   
  
"Over there." Tsubasa pointed at the earlier empty table by the southwest corner. The blonde was   
  
busying himself with the menu while simultaneously translating the words from a pocketbook-sized   
  
French dictionary. "He says hi."  
  
"I see," Then Eriol shook his head, "where are my manners? Okaasan, this is Shinobiki   
  
Tsubasa-san. She's a friend of mine. We go to the same college."  
  
"Ah. Nice to meet you." Fennis shook hands with the younger lady. "I'm Eriol's mother.   
  
Hiiragizawa Fennis." She beamed.   
  
Tsubasa nodded. "I know. Hiiragizawa-san mentioned that you were coming to visit." The brunette  
  
aimed a saccharine smile at the boy across the table.   
  
"He did, did he? What else did Eriol tell you?" Fennis' interest sparked. This girl before her  
  
knew her son more than she did. And that boy at the other table...Tsubasa's boyfriend no doubt.  
  
Maybe they knew why Eriol was acting so...out of it.   
  
"Nothing much. But Tomoyo-san knows him more than we do."  
  
There it was. That name again. Tomoyo.   
  
The curious parent watched her child with observant eyes. He managed to stay calm and composed but  
  
she knew he was in deep contemplation. Eriol, really. When he looked at her briefly, she could   
  
almost swear that his eyes were pleading her to stop this discussion now. Or maybe it was just   
  
the light glinting on his spectacles.  
  
There was a pause. "Maybe next time then," Fennis said finally.   
  
Tsubasa was obviously disappointed. "Oh, all right. It was nice meeting you, Hiiragizawa-sama."  
  
She bowed politely and scurried to their table, presumably to tell Kazuma of the latest   
  
developments.  
  
"That was a fine young woman, Shinobiki-san."  
  
"...yes."  
  
***  
  
The phone rang ominously in the night. Eriol cracked an eye open and checked his bed side clock.  
  
12:06 AM. He waited a while for it to ring again. It didn't. Maybe a wrong number. Five minutes  
  
later, it rang again, and this time Eriol stood up from his bed to retrieve the noisy device  
  
from the living room. He answered it with a polite greeting but he was feeling cranky inside.  
  
"Hello? Who is this?" There was no answer.   
  
Eriol tried again. "Hello? Look, if you're a prank caller..."  
  
"...Eriol-kun." Her voice was unmistakable even if he heard it through a myriad of static.  
  
"Tomoyo-san." He feared the worst.   
  
~~~Tsuzuku~~~  
  
Well, another chapter for this sequel. Just couldn't live with myself for breaking them up like  
  
that. Only one more chapter to go. Review! I take full responsibility for the OOCness. 


	3. White Christmas

"Final Resolution"  
  
By: Na-chan  
  
Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura is not mine. It belongs to CLAMP and Kodansha and I'm a shameless   
  
girl for using it without permission.   
  
A/N: It's sweltering hot and I'm writing about snow. The white (it's kind of yellow if you ask  
  
me), cold phenomenon is something I've never actually experienced. Our country won't survive a   
  
day with snow.  
  
Chapter 3: White Christmas  
  
***  
  
"Tomoyo-san?" Eriol asked once more, this time with more conviction. His azure eyes sparkled in  
  
the night, his spectacles absent.   
  
"Hai, it's me."  
  
He sighed in relief. She didn't sound like she was in danger of any kind. Maybe now she was   
  
ready to talk. "I'm sorry," He began.  
  
"No, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," She paused thinking of the  
  
most appropriate word to use, "it was very immature of me."  
  
"But do you still want to be with me?" His question shocked not only her, but also himself.  
  
"...I don't know anymore, Eriol-kun. I'm confused," She admitted openly. He could hear her exhale  
  
over the line.  
  
Eriol shook his head in frustration. "I'm unsure too. But at least I'm trying to sort things out.  
  
I don't want us to end up hating each other. I don't want to hurt you..."  
  
"I can't stop you from going. It's your choice and I won't stop you. I'm supposed to be   
  
supportive," She bit her lip, in attempt to stay the tears that were once again threatening to  
  
fall. She wouldn't cry. That would make things worse. She shouldn't have made that call  
  
anyway.   
  
I won't be selfish. I won't hold him back. If his future is not with me then so be it...  
  
There was only silence between the two lines. Static made it almost tolerable.   
  
He spoke first, "I didn't want it to end this way. I'm sorry for everything...I've caused you  
  
much confusion and grief that I--"  
  
"Everything? I'm not regretting anything, Eriol." She interrupted, all the while removing the   
  
honorific from his name. "All those years you've made me happy. I don't know how I would have  
  
turned out without you."  
  
A rueful smile passed his features, unbeknownst to her. "And I you. God, Tomoyo I love you. We   
  
can make a long distance relationship work." He suggested, hope instilled within him. "Can you  
  
wait for me for a few years?"  
  
Her answer came swift. "No," She said purposely. It was like a stab to his heart but he knew he  
  
had been a disillusioned fool to expect.  
  
"I see--" He started, ready to make a farewell speech even though he would be there for a few  
  
more weeks. This was more painful than death...  
  
"No, I'll wait for you forever." She continued, setting aside what he was trying to say.  
  
It took a while for him to process what she had just said but when it did finally sink in, Tomoyo  
  
had already had a head start laughing.   
  
"I should have seen the look on your face, Eriol! I wonder if Okaasama has any digital   
  
videophones to spare. That would have been priceless!"  
  
"That wasn't funny, Tomoyo. I actually thought it was over and I was going to die any minute,"   
  
Eriol said while fits of giggles continued, much to his chagrin. When they finally stopped,   
  
Tomoyo stopped to catch her breath.  
  
"That's for making me cry a few days back. Revenge is a sweet thing," She had explained simply.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. "Oh, really?" A plan formed in his mind. And it was under time constraint.  
  
***  
  
December 24, 10:54 PM, Tomoeda, Daidouji Mansion  
  
"Okaasama! Sakura-chan and the others are here!" Tomoyo called from the living room. It was very  
  
unladylike of her to do so, but a strange sort of happiness was bubbling inside of her. It was  
  
Christmas Eve and the fact that she and Eriol had patched things up earlier (okay, much, much   
  
earlier) made it even more joyous.  
  
"...I'll be down in a minute, dear! Let them in already!" Sonomi replied just as loudly.  
  
Tomoyo opened the door for her awaiting guests. "Merry Christmas!" She greeted them.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-chan." Her cousin, Kinomoto Sakura greeted back as she hugged the   
  
dark-haired hostess. Behind her stood her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka, her fiancé, Li Syaoran,   
  
her brother, Kinomoto Touya and his friend, Tsukishiro Yukito. Each held a plastic bag with many  
  
gifts.  
  
"Please come in. Mother will be down in a moment," Tomoyo explained as she led her visitors into  
  
the living room where a decorated pine tree stood. Balls of gold and silver hung at its boughs   
  
and long metallic strips of the same colors dangled loosely around the greens. At its feet were   
  
numerous presents with tags.  
  
"Suteki!" Sakura cried as she observed the beautified tree, together with the other ornaments   
  
that decorated the room. She turned to face the younger Daidouji. "It looks better every year."  
  
Tomoyo nodded. "I didn't want to change the decor from last year but Okaasama insisted. Especially  
  
these." She eyed the golden strip of metallic paper that had just fallen on her head.   
  
"Please take a seat," She said exasperatedly.  
  
Sakura giggled as she placed her plastic bag by the other gifts under the tree. She plopped down  
  
into a seat beside Syaoran, who had been given the same invitation. Tomoyo sat across from them  
  
on a leather armchair.   
  
"Ne, Tomoyo-chan. Isn't this exciting? Only one more hour until Christmas!" Sakura thrilled as  
  
Syaoran stopped himself from rolling his eyes.   
  
"Actually kaijuu, it's still one hour and TWO minutes away," Touya corrected as he examined the  
  
sleek grand piano on the far side of the room. "Being with that gaki has dulled your senses."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Maa, maa," Yukito said from beside the younger Kinomoto male, trying to calm down Syaoran whilst  
  
giving Touya an evil look. "To-ya doesn't mean that, right, To-ya?"  
  
"Che." Touya returned his attention back to the musical instrument.   
  
The young hostess let out a sigh of relief and smiled at Sakura. "At least those two haven't  
  
changed. It's kind of refreshing," She commented.  
  
"They get out of hand sometimes but I know they won't hurt each other. They love me too much,"  
  
Sakura said, aiming a special smile at her protesting fiancé.   
  
"I didn't say that!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled sadly. Those two were like peas in a pod. Inseperable.   
  
She was thinking too hard and too deep, that she did not notice that a worried Fujitaka was   
  
behind her.  
  
"It's Christmas Eve, Tomoyo-san. Please don't look sad," He said in his paternal tone. Tomoyo  
  
started to object but silenced immediately.  
  
"Gomen ne, Kinomoto-sensei. I was...thinking."  
  
"Ah. Well, please don't burden with yourself too much. Your mother worries." He gave her a warm  
  
smile.  
  
"Hai."   
  
I don't feel complete yet...why?  
  
A female voice came from over Fujitaka's right, the figure obscured by the man's height.   
  
"Merry Christmas, Kinomoto-sensei."  
  
"Sonomi-kun. Merry Christmas."  
  
Sonomi smiled at him. "Now, we're all here." She said as she looked at her daughter. "Let's have  
  
fun tonight."  
  
***  
  
11:56 PM  
  
"Only four more minutes!" Sakura reminded as she plucked a card from her hand and threw it on the  
  
glass coffee table. A queen of hearts. She picked up another card from the deck in front of her   
  
and frowned. Around her, the other players looked upon with anticipation. The two parents had   
  
taken to the dining room and the only people left in the living room (aka. Sakura, Syaoran,   
  
Tomoyo, Touya and Yukito) were playing cards.  
  
Tomoyo picked up Sakura's discarded queen and added it to her hand. So far so good. She smiled  
  
in satisfaction.  
  
Ding dong.  
  
"I'll get it!" Tomoyo stood up from her chair. All the servants were on vacation until the next  
  
day and even their cook left three hours ago.  
  
"But it's your turn--" Syaoran started but was cut off as Tomoyo hurriedly took out a card and  
  
laid it down, along with all the other cards.   
  
"Forty-one!" She cried happily and disappeared into the hallway.  
  
Touya threw all his cards down angrily. "She won again! How many times has she won, Yuki?"  
  
"Around seven. We've played four card games already, not counting the one you didn't remember the  
  
name of. The one where we needed to slap the cards before the other players...?"  
  
The younger Kinomoto groaned.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan always wins. Her luck's very high," Sakura said wisely as she remembered losing to  
  
her cousin ten straight times. Syaoran nodded.  
  
"Daidouji has many unique gifts," He added.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
***  
  
11:58 PM  
  
The bell rang again.   
  
"Coming!" Who was this person anyway? Tomoyo yanked the door open and was greeted at the sight of  
  
white plum blossoms.  
  
"Delivery for a Miss Daidouji?" A short man held the bouquet and a card.  
  
"Yes, that's me."  
  
"Here," The man handed Tomoyo the flowers and the piece of paper. "Merry Christmas." Then he   
  
hurried down the steps and disappeared into the night. The sky was clear and the moon stood, an   
  
impeccable circle in the cloudless night.  
  
Tomoyo watched him leave and wondered who had sent him. It would certainly have been expensive  
  
to send such flowers that bloomed in a different season especially on Christmas Eve. Her   
  
attention turned to the card.  
  
She read it silently.  
  
As the snow flakes cover the ground,  
  
In the darkness of the night,  
  
You are an ethereal sight,  
  
Your voice, a melodious sound.  
  
A pale face framed with dark hair,  
  
Painted on its surface, your smile,  
  
Those amethyst orbs and their observant stare,  
  
Everything about you I desire.  
  
She was overwhelmed by the sudden feeling of longing.   
  
"Eriol," She whispered unconsciously to the wind, clutching the bouquet tightly.  
  
"...Tomoyo-san." Eriol's charismatic baritone came from the shadows, startling her.  
  
"E-Eriol-kun! How did you? Why are you?" Tomoyo was shocked beyond words. She tried to grasp the  
  
words but nothing came out.  
  
He was in a teasing mood, much to her dismay. "Revenge, my dear is sweet. A very special girl   
  
told me that."  
  
She scowled, something very uncharacteristic of her.   
  
"You're evil, you know that?"  
  
He laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She finally managed to ask. Her curiosity was gnawing  
  
at her.  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Besides, Tomoyo-san, I don't think telephones are good substitutes   
  
for real people," He explained, staring into her eyes.  
  
"I think so too."  
  
"And your Christmas gift...I forgot to give it to you before you left," He presented her with a  
  
velvet case which she received gratefully. She opened it to reveal a platinum chained necklace   
  
with amethyst gems.  
  
"This is too much Eriol-kun!"  
  
He placed a finger to her lips, silencing her effectively. "It was money well spent."  
  
"And the flowers?"  
  
"They weren't cheap."  
  
She shoved him playfully with one hand, the other supporting the white blossoms.   
  
He caught her hand in time and he placed it on his heart.  
  
"Eriol!" A faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks.  
  
His lips quirked and he bent down and his lips met hers. She kissed him back, embracing him with  
  
her arm that held the flowers while his hands encircled her waist. When they broke apart, Tomoyo  
  
was smiling.  
  
"The flowers got crushed."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
In the distance, a clock was heard, signaling the strike of midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Tomoyo-san."  
  
"Merry Christmas, Eriol-kun."  
  
They closed the distance between them once more but this time, they placed the flowers on the   
  
shoveled pathway. The snow came afterwards.  
  
***  
  
Snow covers everything in white.  
  
It covers the sadness softly.  
  
If there is happiness, it decorates it beautifully.  
  
The snow continues to fall...  
  
A/N: I like card games a lot. Especially Speed. I'm not a fan of Forty-one but it looked like  
  
the best game to place in the story. To those who are wondering what cards were in Tomoyo's hand,  
  
they were all Ace, King, Queen, and Jack of Hearts.   
  
The very very end. No more sequels, no more additional chapters. Please review! 


End file.
